


Blanket Fort

by 50tabsoffanfiction



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50tabsoffanfiction/pseuds/50tabsoffanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy gets a little stressed from studying for college exams. Annabeth helps him out by making a cozy blanket fort they could cuddle in as he studies his Latin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fluff

Highlighters, papers, books and pens were scattered all over their apartment floor. Percy took a sip of coffee Annabeth had made for him, as he was trying to revise latin names for sea creatures. It would be much easier if he had to study greek names, it came more naturally to him. But Latin? He focused really hard on the words and letters as they appeared to dance around on the paper. He needed a break. Despite overwhelming studying he had to do, college life at New Rome was going good for the demigod. There were no life threatening prophecies, world wasn't ending (for now), and Percy and Annabeth rented a small apartment close to the university buildings. Annabeth was sitting on their bed sketching out something, probably a building she was working on. Percy on the other hand was crumbling papers and throwing them in frustration. Annabeth looked up from her drawing to her boyfriend.

"Do you need some help?" She laid down her sketchpad.

"I just. I can't do this, Annabeth." Percy curled up in a ball. 

Annabeth looked from her sketch to her boyfriend before she stepped down from the bed and sat next to son of Poseidon. She picked up a piece of paper, and tried to read the highlighted part.

"How about you help me create this model I've been working on and then I can help you with your Latin."

Annabeth showed Percy her sketch and his sea green eyes lit up with excitement. He wasn't as big of a fan of the architecture, but he loved whatever Annabeth created. And he loved when she got him involved. She used chairs and pillows to create the skeleton for the blanket fort and Percy made the walls. Percy took one of Annabeth's reading lamps (gift from her cabinmates for getting into college) and placed it inside the blanket fort. Annabeth put few extra pillows so that it looked a lot more cozier. Percy made more hot drinks for them, a coffee for him and hot chocolate for her. He handed her her mug after they climbed inside the finished blanket fort. They cuddled as they both tried their best to pronounce latin names that Percy had to memorise.


End file.
